Second Crystal War
by LordKuroken
Summary: The dreaded Shadow Lord has been ressurected, and the four nations must unite once more to stop him. With the arrival of a mysterious Samurai, and the creation of the Adventurer Army, will the young military leaders be able to push back the tides of war?
1. Prologue

**Heyyy, this is the Prologue of a story I'm currently writing, the next chapter is being written and should be posted today, all reviews welcome, thanks!**

**Second Crystal War**

Prologue

"Vana'diel is a world of Magic, Chivalry, and Technology.

This beautiful land was once engulfed in a great war between armies of enlightened people and the dark hordes of the beastmen.

It was a fight for survival from which the victor would emerge in control of the crystals—physical manifestations of the primordial elements.

The beastmen mercilessly destroyed city upon city, turning the land and water black with their foul presence.

But the people united in solidarity, and seized victory from the claws of the ravenous beastmen. At last, peace had come to Vana'diel

More than twenty years have passed since the end of the war. But as memories of that conflict begin to fade, evil lurks in the shadows once again, biding its time…

And it hungers for the power of the crystals…"

It is the 21st year of peace after the Crystal War and the beastmen have begun to stir once more, and though the brave fighters of Vana'diel did their best to drive them from their lands, the beastmen slowly gained more and more influence.

The leaders of the four nations began to notice that the beastmen seemed to be more organized…their raids becoming more frequent and well carried out. It was as if they were united under a new leader…

Soon it became quite obvious that the beastmen were moving with a purpose. A group of adventurers, seeking to slay a dragon that appeared, overheard a conversation referring to a plot to resurrect the Shadow Lord. Soon, items began to disappear throughout Vana'diel's lands …Items that had only one use…To unlock the tomb of the Shadow Lord…

The only keys left were the three Magicites, well hidden in the most remote regions of Vana'diel, and though the Archduke of Jeuno launched a brave campaign to prevent their capture, they arrived far too late.

Thus was the Shadow Lord Resurrected… and he was quick to launch a Second Crystal War…

The leaders of Vana'diel quickly united once more, massing their forces for another battle for the very world they lived in. However, it was decided that operating as four separate armies, they could not win another war with the dark forces. And so, the Kingdom of San d'Oria, the Republic of Bastok, the Federation of Windurst, and the Grand Duchy of Jeuno, combined their armies into what came to be known as the United Force of Vana'diel.

The Adventurers, skilled fighters, but not part of the normal military, and feeling no true loyalty to any nation, decided to create their own force. The Adventurer Army, under the leadership of Commander Ziggeraut was formed that day, made up of some 8000 soldiers.

However, not all of the adventurers joined in. The Samurai of Vana'diel, not liking the ways of any of the existing armies, abandoned them, and wandered Vana'diel as they always had; only slaying Beastmen if they were threatened by them in some way.

Until one day, shortly after the start of the War, a red-haired Hume Samurai wearing grand armor united the Samurai of the world under the flag of a new force that he called the Shinsengumi, an all-samurai force that would become the elite fighters of Vana'diel. This man, Amand, claimed to be a master of the ancient style of swordsmanship called Hiten Mitsurugi, and for one month he trained his force of some 1500 Samurai in the most basic abilities of this style. Soon, they were ready, and Amand divided them up into five squads of about 300 each, naming a leader of each squad, himself being the Supreme Leader.

Thus were the six forces of Vana'diel created, and now they would launch a counterattack on the dark forces, to bring peace to the land once again.

The Bastokan forces quickly took control of the Koroloka Tunnel, almost immediately after the War was declared, and though the Antican had made a few attempts to retake it, all failed. However, the Antican presence in the Altepa forced the evacuation of the town of Rabao, and it was now the base of operations for the Antican Army.

The six military leaders met, and decided unanimously that the Antican should be driven out of the Altepa, so as to keep Bastok from having to fight against both the Antican and the Quadav.

And so it was decided that each of the forces would send two Battalions of soldiers, and that the Shinsengumi would send its Third Squad. In all, a force of 11,300 would be sent to attack and defeat an Antican force of what is estimated to be about 4000. The commanders departed for their home cities, to prepare and mobilize their troops for this great battle.

Awaiting the arrival of the allied battalions, was Commander Kadak, a Hume Warrior, the one who would lead the Bastokan section of the forces in the battle for the Altepa

First to arrive at Bastok was the San d'Orian force, led by Commander Chster, a blonde, average height Paladin and former adventurer whose prestige and tactical genius earned him a top role in the San d'Orian army. So great were his accomplishments that the King rewarded him with especially forged white and gold armor, and a brand new, custom made sword. And now, he led the San d'Orian force, made up mostly of Warriors and Monks, in the first real battle of the Second Crystal War.

Next came the Jeunoan forces led by Commander Kiary, a Mithran ranger whose skill with the bow has earned her quite a reputation. Recently promoted, Kiary was the leader of an elite group of archers called the Silver Arrows, who earned much honor for protecting Jeuno from the uprising of the Gigas of Qufim Island, and they marched with her today as a part of the first battalion.

Third to arrive was the Windurstian force, headed by Commander Vexed, a Mithran Ninja. Vexed's Ninja agility and diplomatic skill have kept Windurst safe from full scale war with the Yagudo until now. Now that war was inevitable, she leads the primarily magic-using forces of Windurst.

Next was the Adventurer Army, following their leader, Supreme Commander Ziggeraut, a powerful Elvaan Dark Knight who has developed his defense to an amazing level for someone of his job. With that power he hopes to live up to what his soldiers expect of him, as he leads them into battle.

And finally, the 3rd Squad of the Shinsengumi arrived, led by Amand and the Squad's leader, Myloko, a female Elvaan.

In three days, the first major battle of the war would commence…


	2. The Battle of Rabao

Well, heres the first Chapter, read and review plz!

**The Battle of Rabao**

"Sir!" Myloko saluted, coming up to Amand's tent in South Gustaberg

"We have a report from the allied scouts, and it's not good." She said

"Great, what is it?" Amand asked

"Well, it seems that our earlier report of the number of Antican soldiers was inaccurate. Quite a few more showed up…and…"

"And?"

"And they didn't account for the Antican allying themselves with the local Goblin population, so our new estimate of their numbers is upwards of 9000 soldiers." She said

"Nine…Thousand…" Amand said in astonishment "Do the other Commanders know about this? He asked

"Yes sir, they are calling an emergency strategy meeting in ten minutes inside the Metalworks." Myloko said, jerking her head in the direction of the city.

"Okay, watch things while I'm gone, I'll be back." He said, and took off at a run toward the city gates.

Amand slowly came to a halt in front of the meeting room door. He reached forward and gripped the handle, slowly turning it and pushing it open. It opened to reveal the five other commanders, all arguing what should be done about the current situation. Amand stepped forward and cleared his throat loudly.

"Surely you don't expect to win a war as you are now." He said sternly. "If we want to win this war we will HAVE to be patient and listen to each others ideas."

Chster looked up at Amand, then around the table at his fellows.

"You are right, of course, do you have a plan?"

"Of course." He said, placing a large piece of paper on the table

"Full frontal assault will no longer work in this battle, if we want to win this battle, and minimize our casualties, I suggest this."

He then outlined his plan, it consisted of three formations that he called Phalanxes. These formations would be 150 men wide and 10 men deep, all packed closely together, wielding 14 to 18 foot spears, thusly creating a wall of spearpoints that would cut down any enemy that made for it. On top of that, the back row would be a line of shield carriers that would push the Formation ever forward, and Protect the back of the formation. These three Phalanxes would charge the enemy army at three points, plowing through as much as they can.

The second part of his plan involved a feint attack; they would devote the majority of their force to attack the left flank of the Antican force, Kiary and Chster would lead a force of about 3500 to the left side of the Antican line, Ziggeraut and Vexed would lead the attack of 1000 on the Center and Kadak and Amand would lead the attack on the remaining side with about 1300 soldiers. This will deceive the Antican to adjust their lines, reinforcing their left side to compensate for the larger force. Then, during the charge, using the dust for cover, 2000 of the soldiers Kiary and Chster were commanding would wheel to the left and attack the center portion of the Antican line. Meanwhile, force of 1000 that was hidden behind the left Phalanx would also use the dust to cover their charge.

The six commanders agreed one by one, seeing this plan as ingenious, they rallied their troops, and the next day the formed their lines, and made sure to keep the force behind the left Phalanx well hidden.

The six commanders were gathered around each other at the front of the line, and the soldiers observed them, with the massing Antican force as a backdrop.

"Are we prepared to launch the assault? Chster asked.

"Yes, all soldiers are in position, and special strike teams know their roles." Replied Amand.

"Then let's move out." Said Vexed.

The commanders joined their respective forces and simultaneously called for the advancement, and the forces made their way forward, at a slow jog. As they advanced, more of the town of Rabao could be seen, it was now ravaged by the beastman occupation, and it would take some time before the town would be inhabitable to anyone but the beastmen.

They came to a halt, perhaps 200 yards away from the Antican army, which was seething with bloodthirsty Antican and Goblins. As they had expected, slowly but surely the Antican were reinforcing their left side, so far their plan was working out, but the real test was soon to come.

The Antican leaders and the six commanders made their way to the center of the field, for the traditional before-battle meeting.

"Llllleavve the Altepppa, and we willll sppppare your lllivvesssss." Hissed the Antican general.

"Not a chance! The Antican will be crushed here and NOW!" Kiary shouted right in the face of the general.

"Verryyyy welll, you havvve chosen deathhhhhhh!" he hissed, and walking away, the air rang with what must have been Antican laughs. The commanders returned to their sections of the army, pumping them up. However, this soon ended, and they all turned toward Rabao.

"Prepare to attack!" yelled Ziggeraut from his position, and the three Phalanx formations formed themselves, and lowered their spears. And the three sections of normal attack forces all drew their swords, and readied their shields, and battle cries could be heard from every section of the lines.

Amand, unsheathing his own sword, called out to his Shinsengumi

"Hirazuki formation! Prepare to charge!"

They raised their sword to eye level, and held them off to one side, preparing for their specialty thrusting technique.

"Forward!" yelled the commanders, and the force slowly advanced, the hidden strike force behind the left Phalanx making sure to keep well hidden.

When they were 100 yards from the Antican army, each of the six commanders exchanged a glace, and in perfect unison they called…

"CHARGE!"

The Phalanxes and their accompanying forces instantly charged forward, Kiary, leading the forces on the right, started to pull ahead of Chster and his forces. Just as the three Phalanx formations connected with the Antican lines, Chster and his 2000 soldiers wheeled away from Kiary's and charged the center line. At the same instant, Kiary's forces stopped short of the Antican force and created a 15 row archer formation, and let fly with their arrows, to cover the charge of the some 750 soldiers that rushed forward to join the Phalanx in the fight.

Meanwhile, Ziggeraut and Vexed charged forward as well, merging with Chster's attack and meeting the Antican line with such force that none could have stopped that initial strike, and in addition, some of the so called warriors of the group cast aside their armor, revealing their magical robes, and raised their arms to the sky, calling forth the mystic Avatars. Now, in addition to the might of Vexed, Ziggeraut and Chster was the might of Ramuh, Garuda, Titan, Shiva, Ifrit and Leviathan.

Amand, clad in his red armor, led the Hirazuki charge on the left side. And beside his forces were Kadak and his warriors. However, as the army charged beyond the dust cloud they had created, the Antican were surprised to see 1000 more warriors than they had expected. They braced themselves as both the Phalanx and the charging forces of Amand and Kadak struck them in full force.

After the initial thrust, Amand gave the order to fight freely to the Shinsengumi, who proceeded to tear up the Antican as they saw fit.

Amand, running forward, sliced through Antcan left and right, and stopped to support the left side of the Phalanx. He struck again and again at lightning speed, stabbing into the abdomen of one Antican, just to whip around, separating one's head from its neck, then; leaping high above them flung himself downward, cutting one of the bug-like creatures in half. He ordered a small group who had been looking for new targets, forward to his position, even as he sliced another Antican in half at the waist. They arrived at just the right time as the Goblin force came forward to double the attack power of the army.

Ziggeraut, Vexed, and Chster, though supported by the mystic Avatars and a larger force, were having a bit more trouble. The group fighting with Ziggeraut was starting to become overwhelmed, and Vexed, upon seeing this, leaped toward them, throwing her Ninja shurikens, five from each hand. It wasn't much, but this gave Ziggeraut the time he needed to regroup and renew the assault. Chster was bearing the majority of the load of the center line, but he himself was taking little damage, owing mostly to his superb Paladin's armor. He struck again and again at his foes, ordering his soldiers ever forward, in an attempt to break the lines.

Kiary, amazing archer as she was, managed to keep the front forces of her side covered from her position, with the help of her comrades in the Silver Arrows of course. However, they made no move to break the lines, knowing that their purpose was to hold off the brunt of the Antican until the rest of the forces could join them.

Amand and Kadak quickly began to overwhelm their adversaries, the Shinsengumi leading the attack. The two commanders quickly regrouped their forces, and the Phalanx was dissolved, the force charged and mowed down the remaining Antican and Goblins on this side, and wheeled to their right, striking the unsuspecting center line from the side.

Chster, seeing the help arrive, rallied his men, driving them, forward, cutting through to the center of the force, meeting Amand and Kadak. Soon the forces with Vexed and Ziggeraut joined them and they pushed forward slaying all in their path. However, at that moment, the Antican archers, which had been devoted mostly to the center line, opened fire, and the soldiers raised their shields to protect themselves. However, this would prove to not be enough for some, as several warriors fell to the arrows. Kadak, not realizing that his shield had not been covering his left shoulder, was struck by an arrow, and he fell to the ground in pain. Vexed, seeing this, turned away from the battle to help him. Just as she did so, an Antican came up behind her, raising his sword high and swinging it down at her. She turned, wide-eyed as the clang of metal on metal was heard. Amand had seen what was about to happen, and now held the Antican's sword at bay. He then knocked it aside and slashed it across the chest and its green blood splattered across his face and armor.

'Let's break these insects!" Amand called out to the soldiers around him, the taste for battle ringing in his voice.

"Yeah!" Chster called out raining his sword into the air.

"Defeat is not an option!" Yelled Kadak, ignoring the pain as he yanked the arrow from his shoulder, and took up his sword once more.

Inspired by their leaders, the soldiers charged forward once more. Breaking through the back of the line, Amand and 100 members of the Shinsengumi squad charged into the platoon of Antican archers, and without the advantage of their bows, they were slain easily. Amand then led his soldiers into a charge to the back of the Antican lines, which were now occupied with the force in front of them. Amand thrust his sword through the spine of one Antican, then, putting his weight against it, pushed it out through its side, and using the momentum he sliced through three more Antican the same way. Soon the two-sided attack quelled the last of the Antican line here, and the remaining forces turned their attention to the remaining side, which had turned their attention to the soldiers who had charged them in an attempt to annihilate them. The commanders, seeing this as a golden opportunity charged for them. However, they were ready, they raised their spears to skewer the oncoming attack, but Vexed was prepared for this.

"Black Mages!" She yelled "Stun spells!"

Then, large bolts of lightning magic flashed past the warriors heading the charge, hitting the spearmen one right after the other. This gave them just the advantage they needed as they leaped over the spears of the now-immobile Antican front, slaying them as they went by, and the army merged with the Antican for the final skirmish of the battle.

Kiary, having seen the final charge, cast aside her bow, and drew her close combat weapons, and the Silver Arrows charged into the front lines. Also, the final Phalanx abandoned their spears, and drew their normal swords, charging to join Kiary.

The two forces quickly joined each other and their combined force began to overtake the Antican. However, just when they began to push them back, a blinding light illuminated the battlefield, and a blast of fire energy struck a platoon of Chster's men. Then, they came from several places, and the soldiers scrambled to avoid them, while their commanders tried to keep the lines. The Antican were using Magic Bursts of flames as a last ditch effort to defeat them.

Chster, who had been pushed far to the right by his scrambling men, saw as another large burst flew through the air, heading right for Kiary!

"Kiary!" He shouted

But in vain, she didn't hear him, and she was too busy fending off an attack. Chster made a split second decision, glancing down at his custom-made armor, charged with all his might toward Kiary, racing the Magic Burst to her. Realizing he wouldn't arrive in time at this rate, the sped up as much as he could, and took a flying leap into the air, clutching his arms to his chest and shouting.

"Invincibility!" he yelled, and just as a veil of light covered his body, the blast of flames slammed into him.

Kiary, hearing his should, looked up just in time to see Chster take the hit.

"Chster!" she screamed as she saw her comrade flung backward by the force of the attack. This lack of attention, though, would cost her, while she watched Chster, and Antican slashed her across the shoulder and arm. And her soldiers dragged her away from the battle, much to her dislike.

"Kiary and Chster are wounded!" yelled Kadak, having seen the whole thing. "We have to end this NOW!"

"Then let's do it!" Zigg agreed.

"WEAPON SKILLS!" they cried out at the same time.

"Let's see how THEY like it! Red Lotus Blade!" yelled Kadak as he and every other warrior slammed their swords into the ground, sending wave after wave of fire energy tearing through the Antican army.

"Full attack! ANNIHALATE THEM!" Amand ordered, raising his sword high. The Army charged, and after not even five minutes of fighting the Antican began to draw back, and then turned in flight from the fierce commanders and their soldiers.

"Archers!" Zigg commanded "Strike them down!"

All who had any skill in archery then took up their bow, and sent a volley through the air, felling the majority of the Antican retreat. A few skirmishes were sent to attempt to follow and slay the remaining Antican, but they escaped to their caves.

The rest of the army marched forward into the ravaged town of Rabao to rest, and root out any Antican that may have been hiding there.

And so did the Battle of Rabao end, with a final tally of 1623 casualties for the forces of Vana'diel, owing mostly to the Magic Bursts in the final attack. Nearly the entire Antican force had been destroyed, and they would be No factor for the remainder of the War. Chster, thanks to his Invincibility spell, was for the most part, unharmed, and Kadak's and Kiary's wounds were treated well enough that there would be no lasting damage.

Amand, stood at the center of the battlefield, the bodies of thousands of Antican and their own forces scattered around him. He lifted his sword in front of his face, seeing that no part of it was recognizable through the blood of his enemies. He drew a rag from underneath his armor, carefully cleaning the blade. He made his way to the edge of the field, sheathed his sword, and bowed slowly to the fallen warriors of both sides.


	3. Training Session

Here's chapter 2, hope you like it. Bring on the Reviews. Oh...and since i haven't said it yet, i don't own Final Fantasy XI i only own Amand, and the other characters are owned by my pals in the Goonies.

**

* * *

****Training Session**

Vexed reclined against a tree in West Ronfaure, on a hill overlooking the vast camp of the Shinsengumi. Not even three days after the bloody Battle of Rabao the entire group was knee-deep in a training session, and it was an amazing sight to see.

The third and fourth squads were paired off with one another, and under the direction of their leaders, Myloko and Avadon. Avadon was a slightly short, but powerful Hume who had been trained in the ways of the warrior and monk as well as the samurai.

Ginryu, a female Elvaan, and the leader of the fifth squad was overseeing the archery practice of the first second and fifth squads, as their leaders were otherwise engaged. They practiced first by striking the center of the target, but after a while, they switched to a moving target. And after they mastered that, they had to score a bulls-eye while they ran past the moving target.

Amand, however, was personally training Noxes and Rhaina. Noxes was an average height Elvaan and the leader of the first Shinsengumi squad. Rhaina, a female Elvaan, headed the second squad. Amand was sparring with both of them at the same time, and soon he landed blows on each of them, and they bowed to each other.

"Noxes" Amand said "The arc of your swing is just a bit too wide."

He then turned to Rhaina

"Rhaina, you need to vary the type of attack you use a bit more."

They seemed to think about this for a moment, exchanging glances before Amand spoke up.

"Now, again." He said, retaking his stance.

Vexed looked on, becoming more and more amazed at the skill of these Samurai, especially that of Amand, who was taking on two skilled fighters at once. She had always looked upon the Samurai as heathen mercenaries, but now, they fought with each other under one flag for the well-being of Vana'diel.

Amand, amazing as he was, soon defeated Rhaina and Noxes once more. He bowed to each of them.

"Much better, continue to practice like this and you will become much stronger than you are now." He said "Now return to your squads."

"Yes sir." They said in unison, bowing.

Amand watched as they rejoined their soldiers, and observed them for a short time before speaking up.

"Are you just going to sit there and watch us train all day?" he said without turning around.

"I...er...uhh." Vexed stammered as she fell over from surprise. She quickly righted herself, and dusting herself off.

"Got a problem with it?" she said, putting her hands on her hips and smirking.

"Scaaaarrryyy." He said, turning around to face her, also smirking.

Vexed scanned the training ground once more before looking back at Amand.

"I guess I was just curious to find out what made you and the Shinsengumi such amazing warriors." She said

"You know better than most, the training of a Ninja isn't TOO much different than that of a Samurai." He said, indicating his soldiers with his hand.

"Yes, Ninja training is much more productive…" she said, smirking at him again.

"Oh is it now?" he said, turning to face her again. "Well then would you care to have a little match to establish that?" he asked.

"Very well, if you really think you can stand up to my strength." She said, mock-taunting him as she took up one of the wooden swords, setting her real one off to the side.

Amand took his position in front of her, raising his own wooden sword up to bear with Vexed. Instantly serious, they stood, their eyes locked on their opponents. In a split-second Vexed struck, stabbing at Amand's chest with her sword, but Amand was too quick and he knocked her sword upward with his own, and swung down at an angle at the side of her neck. Vexed, however, was not about to lose that easily, she bent her wrist so that her sword bent low and she blocked his strike.

The fought fiercely, quickly attracting the attention of the Shinsengumi, Noxes, Rhaina, Myloko, Avadon, and Ginryu soon abandoned their training to watch this spectacular fight, and soon, the entire Shinsengumi was watching them battle it out.

Chster and Zigg, attracted by the crowd, and the cheers coming from it, came from out of the city to see what was going on. They stopped and exchanged a confused glace when they realized that it was Amand and Vexed that were fighting and attracting all the attention. They ran down to watch as well, pushing and shoving their way to the front to stand next to the five Shinsengumi leaders.

"What's going on?" Chster asked

"I'm not sure, but I assume they're just sparring to compare their different abilities." Replied Noxes

At that moment, they looked back at the fight in time to see Vexed attempt another thrusting technique. Amand dodged to one side, sliding his sword along hers to keep it in place, then spun around, whipping his sword around to connect with the back of Vexed's neck.

She cried out in pain as she was flung forward by the force of the attack, flipping in mid air, to land on her feet.

"Owwww" she said, rubbing the back of her neck. "That hurt."

"It took me a while, but I found the weakness in your defense." He said

"When you attempt a thrust, you count on your opponent's body or blocking maneuver to keep your balance, thus when it is dodged, you are off balance and vulnerable from behind."

"I couldn't find a single opening in your defense." She said, replaying the fight in her mind. "Everywhere I tried to strike, you were there waiting for me, it was like you knew what I was going to do before I did."

Amand smiled lightly at this.

"Hate to break up the festivities, but we've got a meeting with the King in a few minutes." Chster said, jerking his thumb in the direction of Chateau d'Oraguille.

"Yeah," said Zigg "And we don't want to make the King wait, rulers never seem to like that." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Very well, everyone back to work." He said to the massed Shinsengumi, and with a slight groan, they dispersed, retuning to their training. He then laid down his wooden sword, re-securing his real one to his side.

The four Commanders made their way up to the city gates, and walked through the stone archway into the bustling area of Southern San'dOria, when Vexed stopped suddenly.

"I left my sword back at the camp." She groaned. "Tell the King I'll be right there." She said, taking off back outside.

She stopped just outside the gates, and peered through the growing darkness toward the camp, searching for the spot where they had been fighting, So much was she concentrating on this that she failed to notice the dark figure looming up behind her.

A clawed hand suddenly clamped over her mouth, and another held her arms at bay. She thrashed violently, but in vain, she could not break free. Then, a blunt object connected with the side of her head, and she fell limp in her assailant's arms, and was carried off into the darkness.


	4. Operation Ghelsba

Well, it's been a long wait hasn't it? Sorry guys, i'd tell the story here but its a long one, but the important thing is that its up now, right? RIGHT? Ok, read and review

* * *

**Operation Ghelsba**

The review with the king had continued without Vexed for about twenty minutes, in which they discussed the possibility of an attack on San d'Oria by the Orcs of Ghelsba Outpost. The problem was brought into greater light by the fact that the Orcs of Davoi had attempted to ship several Orcish WarMachines into Ghelsba Outpost. A total of 30 Orcish Flamethrowers, escorted by 10 Orcs had been making their way through La Theine Plateau when a squad of Royal Knights had spotted them, the knights, being greater in number, quickly overcame them, and brought back the thirteen Warmachines that weren't destroyed in the battle as evidence.

However, the present commanders didn't learn much more because at that moment, Myloko, leader of the Third Shinsengumi Squad came skidding to a halt in the audience chamber, looking thoroughly ruffled, she had obviously run from the camp at top speed.

"Amand!" she gasped

"Mylo?" He said, turning to face her "What's wrong?"

"Amand… Vexed…kidnapped…Orcs…Noxes saw…It happen!" she gasped between breaths.

"What!" he yelled, and the commanders instantly left the audience chamber, accompanied by two royal knights, sprinting through the city back to West Ronfaure.

Amand came to a stop outside a large tent, the one belonging to Noxes, leader of the First Shinsengumi Squad and bellowed

"Noxes!"

Noxes immediately emerged from the tent, bowing to Amand

"Sir!"

"Noxes, tell me what happened to Vexed."

And so, Noxes recounted the story.

He had seen Vexed struck and carried off by two Orcs, he immediately gave chase, but they had been too close to the Ghelsba entrance to catch them in time, and it was suicide to enter Ghelsba alone these days.

"What of the guards that were supposed to be watching the Ghelsba entrance?" Amand asked, glancing in that direction.

"All slain." He answered, his voice low. "Most likely ambushed and overwhelmed."

"Damn it."

"I'm afraid it doesn't end there." He said. "The Orcs have sent us a message demanding the unconditional surrender of San d'Oria to the Outpost, and if they do not receive it by midnight tonight, they threaten to execute Vexed."

"WHAT?"

"Yes, and they've erected a large fortification to fend off any rescue attempts." Added Noxes.

"Damn it." Cursed Amand, now pacing back and forth in the grass.

After he had worn a distinct line in the grass, Myloko carefully broke the silence.

"Amand, your orders?" She asked tentatively.

He stopped and looked up, considering for a moment.

"Shinsengumi, prepare for battle!" he ordered "However, do not amass yourselves yet, we don't want to alert the Orcs."

And with that he disappeared inside his tent.

Amand spent nearly two hours holed up in his grand tent before he emerged, approximately four hours before the execution time. He held in his arms a small case, which held his armor, and a large rolled up piece of paper.

"Chster, Kiary, Zigg, Kadak, come with me to the war-tent, Shinsengumi leaders, with us as well, and bring with you your five best warriors." He said

"And Mylo, you stay here and manage the group."

"Yes sir." She said, bowing

And so they entered the grand tent, furnish to suit their every whim in the event of a long session. Amand stationed three guards outside the tent to be sure that nobody got close. For the first hour, unrecognizable speech could barely be heard, but in the next two hours barely anything was heard.

About an hour before midnight, Myloko made her way to the tent, fearing that they had lost track of the time, but as she pushed aside the flap, her jaw dropped in disbelief. The tent was completely empty except for a piece of paper sitting on a table, with a note scrawled on it.

She picked it up, quickly running her eyes over the note, her eyes growing wider with each word she read. After standing there, stunned, for a moment, she sprinted outside, shouting commands to the Shinsengumi through the darkness.

Meanwhile, thirteen Orcish Flamethrowers rolled to a stop in front of the Ghelsba Gates, much to the surprise of the guards, who immediately took up their bows in preparation. One Orcish Grunt, brandishing his spear, slipped through the gates to examine the Warmachines, and he was rewarded with a note attached to the lead machine. He slowly read the note, which was written in the Orc language.

In the common speech, it read:

"Brothers of Ghelsba Outpost, we of Davoi recognize your unfortunate situation, being in such close proximity to the arrogant inhabitants of San d'Oria and the newfound army of Samurai, and in realizing this; we have decided to send you all the reinforcements we can spare. However, upon our trek through La Theine, we were attacked by the Knights of the Elvaan city, and our reinforcements were decimated. However, our remaining forces are now distracting the blue-robed Samurai so that these WarMachines may be delivered to you, make good use of them.

-Davoi"

The Grunt considered for a moment, and then gave the magical command for the machines to follow him. He led them through the cave and into the first level of the outpost, where perhaps forty guards were stationed in various places. He led them off to the right and into a fenced-off enclosure, which was out of the way of the main activity in the area, and placed them near a wall in the back.

All around, the guards we speaking excitedly about the celebration that was just starting to rage on the above level and Orcs from Yughott Grotto were filing up one by one. Soon, even the guards began to abandon their posts, choosing the jovial celebration above over their boring guard duty. This continued until there were no more than ten of them left. The gatekeepers also began to leave their posts, judging by the small stream that came from the cave, there could be no more than six guards left.

It was then, with perhaps a half hour left that something very strange indeed began to happen. The back of the Orcish Flamethrower that had bore the note slowly swung open. And from it emerged a red-haired Hume, clad in black armor, and holding a Samurai Sword in his left hand and a Ninja's sword strapped to his back. Also attached to his back were a sleek bow and a quiver of arrows.

With a quick look around Amand crept to each Flamethrower and knocked lightly on it once, then moved on to the next. Soon, the various leaders and the five Shinsengumi fighters were huddled behind the Warmachines, which they proceeded to disable. Amand motioned to them without a sound then quickly ran to the opposite side of the enclosure. He then slipped around the outside of the fence and weaved through the trees back toward the exit.

He edged his way through the cave, and flattened himself against a wall, peering around the corner, seeing that there were exactly six guards, five on the ground, and one at the top of the wall. He took up his bow and drew back the string with an arrow. He drew in a deep breath then threw himself around the corner, letting his arrow fly.

His aim was true and the arrow pierced the neck of the Orc atop the wall, who then fell too the ground before the other five. They stared at his bloodied corpse for just a moment before turning to see who had done this, but their hesitation proved fatal: Amand already had his sword drawn, and by the time their eyes registered his presence, he had run the foremost Orc through with his sword.

Within seconds, every Orc was neutralized. Amand took this chance to grab a rag and wipe his sword clean of Orc blood. He then snatched a torch from the wall and scaled the wall with a single leap. H stood just to the right of the gate-crank and held the torch high in the air, waving it slowly back and forth. At the same time, he used his other hand to gradually crank the gate open.

Suddenly, what seemed like large mass of dark water began to flow toward the gate. It was the Shinsengumi, who had been lying in wait for the signal.

Once the gate was fully open, Amand dropped back down to the ground to await the Shinsengumi's arrival. As Myloko made it to him, he signaled them to follow him as quietly as possible. With that he turned and they made their way back through the cave, and only after Amand checked to see that the other ten guards had been taken down by Chster and the others did he allow them to move out into the open.

They had captured the first level of Ghelsba Outpost.

They were quickly made to spread out all along the area, careful to stay out of the line of sight, but making sure they were in range for the next attack. Amand called Noxes to him and whispered a command to him, they both nodded and he took five Samurai with him back through the exit to carry out these orders.

Amand advanced to the front of the group and took up his bow. The rest of them mimicked his actions as he lit his arrow on fire and prepared to fire.

Then, with all the force of Altana herself, Amand roared out his next order;

"FIRE!"

With that, and almighty rain of fire poured down on the Orcish celebration, instantly causing an uproar as several hundred were felled and quite a few buildings set on fire.

"CHARGE!" Amand bellowed, sprinting up the hill into the second level, the Shinsengumi surging behind him.

As he reached the top of the hill he took a flying leap into the air, and came tearing down into a group of scrambling Orcs, quickly tearing them up. His sword flashed again and again as Orc after Orc was cut down. Such was the skill of Amand that he had slain fourteen Orcs before the rest of the Shinsengumi even reached the new battlefield. However, come they did, and they immediately began to cut through to the center of the area.

For a moment, Amand found himself without opponent, so he took the opportunity to leap into the air and search the area for Vexed. As if on cue, he spotted the Orcs dragging her, struggling fiercely, from a hut on the left side of the compound. He floated gracefully to the ground, then, spring boarding off of a wall; he launched himself at the offending Orcs.

He landed, sliding to a stop, in front of the hut, taking two Orcs heads with him, then immediately sliced right through the back of one of the Orcs restraining Vexed, and he fell limp to the ground, not dead, but now powerless. Vexed, taking the chance, ducked and elbowed her captor in the stomach, and Amand used the distraction to send his head flying across the battlefield.

Vexed, now freed, leaped to the top of the hut, and Amand followed, both of them crouching low

"Are you okay?" he asked, seeing multiple bumps and bruises on her catlike body, forgetting the battle for just a moment.

"I'll be okay, but they have a large force in the back areas around here, we have to get the Shinsengumi out, they'll be overwhelmed." She said.

Amand nodded.

"Then let's get out of here, I believe this belongs to you." He said, handing her the sword that had been strapped to his back.

"Thanks." She said, smiling.

She tried to stand up, but was then her legs gave out underneath her.

"Ouch! I don't think I can make the run all the way out of here." She said, wincing.

"Well in that case, I'll get us both out of here." He took her in his arms and lifted her up, looking briefly toward the back; he saw that Vexed had been correct; a large number of armed and dangerous Orcs was now descending toward them from the higher levels of the Outpost.

Clutching Vexed tight to himself, he hurdled the battlefield, shouting the order to retreat to his warriors below him in mid-air, and landed lightly next to Chster, who he then transferred Vexed to.

"Get her out of here, I have to stay with my men." He said, and turned to cover the retreat of his comrades.

He ran, slicing through every Orc that impeded the retreat of his soldiers until it was him, fighting Orcs all the way down the ramp to the first level. As he reached the very bottom he heard Kiary's voice yelling.

"Amand! Get out of there!"

He turned his head to see that the Silver Arrows had taken their formation and were preparing to release a volley into the advancing Orcs.

With three quick slashes of his sword he slew the Orcs directly in front of him then threw himself to one side as a volley of arrows was sprayed onto the advancing Orcs.

Amand turned and ran straight for the exit, waving his arms, signaling them to run for it as the heavily armed Orcs were now pouring down the hill to the level he was on. Had he not been so wrapped up in getting everyone out, we would have noticed the piles of lumber and straw that was heavily strewn about. This had been what Amand had instructed Noxes to do, and it was to be the final step in this rescue mission.

The Silver Arrows had fled and were now waiting safely outside, and just as Amand crossed the midway point of the area, he saw a line of fire shoot past him on the ground, traveling along a wet line that was obviously some sort of oil, also lain down by Noxes. And just as they had planned, the Orcs began to fill the lower area just as the line of fire connected with the straw and lumber, which had also been heavily coated in that flammable liquid. The next thing Amand felt was an almighty blast of heat blow past him as he ran into the cave, and a billowing flame chased him the whole way through right up until he reached the gate outside. He threw himself through the open gates, the flames licking his heels he was given the extra boost of the intense heat and began to roll head over heels down the hill, stopping only when he collided with one of the old guard fences. Kadak and Myloko, being the closest to him, immediately rushed over to help him, but in a moment, he got to his feet.

They stood to see plumes of black smoke rising from the outpost, and the very tips of the large flames still shone now and again over the rock formations. The gate erected by the Orcs to repel attacks was also completely engulfed in flames and was beginning to fall apart.

In the end, the mission to rescue Commander Vexed of the Windurstian Faction of the United Forces of Vana'diel was a success, but it cost the lives of exactly eighty Samurai of the Shinsengumi. If any other good, beside the rescue of Vexed, had come from this battle, it was that over a third of all the Orcs in Ghelsba Outpost had been killed, and this meant that they would not be able to attack San d'Oria and have any hope whatsoever to win.

* * *

**You like? I hope so, but if not, i understand, lol. till the next chapter...fare thee well!**


	5. History of the Shinsengumi

**Zheya Zheya (inside joke)everyone, I know its been a while sinceI posted again, but things happen you know? Anyway I particularly like this chapter, and for those ofyou who didn't realize it by the wayI talked about it,I absolutely HATED the wayI wrote Operation Ghelsba. Oh well, read and review!**

**

* * *

**

**History of the Shinsengumi**

From the day Amand and the Shinsengumi rescued Vexed from the depths of the fortress of Ghelsba Outpost the two masters of the sword became nearly inseparable. She had heard from the other commanders exactly how he had reacted when he found out that she had been kidnapped, and was quick to show her gratitude. However, Amand for some time feigned indifference toward the whole thing, saying that it was simply business. Gradually, though, his defenses were crumbling and he was opening up to her more and more, until they were spending nearly every spare moment they had together. A new, grand tent had been erected in the camp of the Shinsengumi alongside Amand's, and it was where Vexed resided when she was in the area.

A new fortification had been erected around the entrance to Ghelsba Outpost and the opening itself had been completely sealed off so that none could come or go. Also there were always at least ten guards posted there so that they could not be so easily overwhelmed in the event that the Orcs broke through once more.

Amand's heroic efforts during the war so far were quickly becoming legend around the whole of Vana'diel, his skills with the sword becoming the talk of every town in every corner of the world. However, you could never tell just by looking at Amand, he continued his routine as if he wasn't being glorified to such a degree.

Even now he sat calmly in a remote corner of West Ronfaure, eyes closed in simple meditation, his beloved sword resting comfortably against his shoulder. Aside from the faint rustling of birds and natural monsters, nothing could be heard in this particular area and Amand was free to enjoy the wind whipping through the trees and his long red hair.

"If you think you're sneaking up on me then you're sadly mistaken." He said calmly without opening his eyes.

Vexed slowly rose into view from behind the crumbling remnants of an old stone wall, her trademark blue ninja's headband holding back her hair, which usually hung freely in front of her tanned face, concealing her light brown eyes from view. The same face which now held an expression of almighty exasperation.

"How do you ALWAYS know?" she sighed, putting her hands on her hips and walking over to him.

"Well I WAS trained to sense things like that you know." He said, opening his eyes as she sat down next to him.

"So how are things in Windurst?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

"Not too bad," she answered "the Yagudo are keeping quiet for the most part, but I hear that Castle Oztroja has been giving Jeuno all kinds of hell lately. They seem to be working on the possibility of a full attack. Kiary's up there now sorting that out."

"Interesting." He replied

"What about you and the Shinsengumi?" she asked

"Nothing too bad, and even know we are getting more recruits, all the Samurai that thought the group was a joke are flooding in now as well as newly trained Samurai. Our ranks have grown to well over 2000 now." He said.

"By the way" she said "I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"Actually it's two things. Firstly, where did you train that your swordsmanship is THAT superior to any other Samurai in Vana'diel? The other is where did you come up with the name 'Shinsengumi?'"

Amand smiled at this, as if h had expected the question.

"Well, I hope you're ready to listen to a long story, because both questions will be answered by it." He said.

"I have a feeling it will be a good one, so let's hear it."

"Very well." Amand said, closing his eyes once more

"As you probably know, the Samurai class originated from a place called Norg. What you don't know is that Norg was once a much larger place than what we know it as today. Norg was once a large island that was about the same size as, and existed alongside Elshimo Island.

This island was home to an elite group of warriors called the Samurai. These Samurai were made up almost entirely of Humes, with only a few Mithra, some Elvaan and absolutely no Galka or TaruTaru. These Samurai developed their society quite separately from the rest of Vana'diel, allowing nobody to cross their borders. As a direct result of this, their fighting techniques and sword forging abilities developed very differently from the other civilizations. For example, they never used crystals in the forging of their weapons. The forging of the Katana was developed into an exact art by the swordsmiths of Norg.

The Samurai of Norg waged an almost constant war with the amphibious race of beastmen called Sahagin. The Sahagin would regularly harass the fishing villages on the shores of Norg, but were usually pushed out by the village's Samurai. However, one attack turned out very different, a large number of Sahagin surfaced near a fishing town called Kojiri, and though the Samurai in the area valiantly defended it, they were soundly defeated and Kojiri was razed to the ground.

On that same day, a Samurai by the name of Kissaki Shiraha was at sea near the home of the Sahagin. As he surveyed the area he was horrified by the sight of thousands upon thousands of Sahagin massing there. It was an army built for conquest. Kissaki sped back to Norg as fast as he possibly could to warn the people. When he arrived he heard the news of the attack on Kojiri and knew instantly that the normal methods would no longer be enough to repel the Sahagin.

The Samurai, normally fiercely independent, defending only their own town and people, were amazed to find out that the Sahagin could exist in such large numbers. After some urging from Kissaki, they formed a united force, under the leadership of Kissaki Shiraha and his trusted friend Toshizo Hijigata, donning blue and white robes that came to be called Shinsengumi. The Shinsengumi was strategically deployed around the island to various prime targets for the Sahagin.

Some three days later, it began. The Sahagin began pouring out of the ocean near an inland town in a region called Mekugi. However as the beastmen started their attack they were met by an army of blue-robed warriors and they instantly locked in battle. The Battle of Mekugi was fought fiercely for three days, with new reinforcements coming each day for each side, before the Sahagin retreated back into the ocean, utterly defeated.

However, the story does not end there, for unbeknownst to the denizens of Norg, the Sahagin refused to be defeated so easily. It was then that they began to farm the power from the elemental monsters of the world. Thus they began collecting the power of Fire Clusters, compacted energy of many fire crystals, from the Fire Elementals. Soon they had an unimaginable supply on hand and they began their mission. Every night a select few Sahagin would take one hundred Fire Clusters each to Norg and bury them beneath the ground in five-cluster formations. They would be placed in strategic positions around the island where the people would be unlikely to uncover them. Also, they would plant these same formations all over the rocky foundation of the island, these even greater in number than the ones above. After six months, their devious work was complete.

Exactly six months and one week after the Battle of Mekugi, a massive earthquake began to rock all of Norg. The Sahagin had thrown spears into the largest formation on the foundation of the island, causing their compacted energy to explode, setting off all nearby formations and beginning a chain reaction that would split the island in two.

Explosions were now setting the forests and towns ablaze and huge cracks in the ground were tearing across the landscape. The people were in a panic and everyone was flooding for the ports in an attempt to make it out to sea where it was safe. However, the Sahagin had landed once more and we're cutting off the routes to the ports. Kissaki Shiraha and the rest of the Shinsengumi valiantly held off the Sahagin while the people escaped to the boats. Even then, not many made it to each port.

In the end, the island called Norg sank to the bottom of the ocean and the Shinsengumi members, who had so bravely fought so that the others could survive, along with the Sahagin that were still ashore, sank with it. The people who had escaped the destruction of their island sailed to Elshimo and soon settled a small port town that they gave the same name as their obliterated island. Norg. Very few of the skillful Samurai had survived the destruction of the island and the new Norg and the Samurai class that spread throughout Vana'diel from there was a very different one than what had once existed.

The last of the true Samurai, Kissaki's eldest son Eishin Shiraha was the last of the Samurai that had the skills of their ancestors. Unfortunately he was later killed in a much later battle with the Sahagin, but not before teaching his skills to the younger of Kissaki's sons, Shinogi. From that point on, the traditional techniques were passed down through a line of unbroken succession until this very day. I am the descendant of Kissaki Shiraha himself and I am the last true Samurai."

Vexed sat wide-eyed at most of the story. No history book she had ever read recorded such a thing, but now that she thought about it, Norg did pop up quite suddenly in history, with no real explanation of where it came from or who started the town.

The two fell into a comfortable silence after this story, both sitting watching the trees and sky as the day slowly faded into evening, and then night. The stars of the San d'Orian sky shone brightly that night, and the moon gave the surrounding area a faint celestial glow which seemed to be concentrated around the two fighters.

Slowly as they gazed at the stars high above, Vexed began to lean back to rest against Amand's relaxed form until she was in full recline against his shoulder and chest. A light smile flashed across his face as she slipped her right arm around his waist, holding herself tightly to him and laying her remaining hand on his, until their fingers were grasping each other tightly.

This continued for a short while before Amand's eyes suddenly snapped to his left in the direction of a bush about 100 feet away, but they relaxed slightly and Vexed's eyes followed Amand's hand as it slowly picked up two marble-sized pebbles from the ground around him and with a short snap of his wrist, sent them whipping into the bush.

"ARGH!" yelled Chster and Ziggeraut together as they shot into view from behind the bush.

"Ow ow ow ow ow owwww." Zigg complained "I TOLD you this was a bad idea!" he yelled at his friend.

"Well how was I supposed to know he would try and kill us with rocks!" Chster replied.

"It's your own fault for spying you know." Said Vexed as she and Amand got to their feet.

"It's YOUR fault for not getting a room…" Chster muttered under his breath.

Chster regained consciousness five minutes later…

* * *

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? Ugly? Some other movie?**


End file.
